Puissance 6
by BibiCool360
Summary: Aryane est une mutante, une vraie, en chair et en plumes. Sa vie, déjà pas si joyeuse que ça, prit un tournant assez mouvementé, et elle se jura de rester les pieds sur terre. Pourtant, avec Magnéto à ses trousses, des amis tout aussi étranges qu'elle et une puissance innégalée, elle aura fort à faire surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dresseront sur sa route sans perdre la tête.
1. Fuite

**Chapitre 1 –Fuite-**

**POV Aryane :**

- Ordure !

- Monstre !

- Démon !

- Suppôt de Satan !

J'évitais les manuels scolaires et les coups de sacs à dos que les élèves les plus téméraires m'envoyaient, puis quittais l'école sous les injures variées, les œillades effrayées et les quelques attaques, bien que rares. Je m'éloignais, accélérant de plus en plus le pas, pour finalement courir comme une forcenée dans les rues de Londres, tentant d'échapper à de probables poursuivants, et aux yeux bien trop curieux des passants. Vous devez sûrement vous demander qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé… Vous avez sans doute entendu parler du problème mutant que le monde connaît aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Et bien, je suis une d'entre eux, une _mutante. _Et pour ça, je suis considérée comme un monstre par tout le monde, un déchet dont il faut se débarrasser. Certains mutants peuvent dissimuler leurs capacités, d'autres non. Moi, je suis partagée entre les deux. J'ai quatre éléments qu'on pourrait qualifier de mutation sur moi. Les deux que je peux cacher sont tout d'abord mes ailes. Oui, des ailes. De magnifiques ailes aux longues et soyeuses plumes noires, grandes et légères malgré tout, aux pointes dorées. Elles sont magnifiques et, malgré les quelques ennuies qu'elles m'apportent, je les adore. Il y a aussi mes mains. Celles-ci peuvent en fait se transformer en ergots tranchants et meurtriers si je le désire, mais je ne m'en suis jamais servis contre quelqu'un, pour l'instant du moins. Pour mes deux autres mutations, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, il s'agit de mes cheveux et mes yeux. Mes cheveux m'atteignent le bas du dos, sont ondulés, noirs et avec plusieurs mèches rouges sang. Pas de problèmes pour l'instant, tout le monde pense que c'est des mèches faites par un coiffeur. Non, en fait, ce qui fait douter tout le monde quand à ma mutation, ce sont mes yeux. Pour mes yeux, c'est en réalité ce qui donne un indice à tout le monde quand à ma condition de « mutante ». Ils sont entièrement noirs, mais un cercle doré et tacheté d'ombre entoure chacune de mes pupilles, ce qui fait que jamais personne ne peut soutenir mon regard et le fuit. Alors, on récapitule : « Mes cheveux, mes yeux, mes ergots et mes ailes ». Ça fait beaucoup, faut quand même l'avouer. Alors, pour revenir à ma situation de départ, c'est qu'en réalité, un élève a découvert ce que j'étais réellement et a passé le mot, ce qui donne au final ceci : Arrivée en ville, nouvelle école, un mois environ de tranquillité, puis un élève découvre la vérité et suivent les insultes, les attaques parfois physiques, ma fuite du collège et le déménagement. C'était devenu une sorte de routine, pour moi. Je n'ai aucun ami, aucune famille à part ma tante, et elle est bien la seule à m'accepter comme je suis et qui m'a toujours soutenu. Mais je sais aussi que la situation devient difficile à vivre pour elle, et j'ai pris ma décision, depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. J'entrais dans ma maison et claquais la porte derrière moi. Ma tante arriva en trombe, légèrement paniquée.

- Aryane, ils ont déjà découvert ?

- Oui, les nouvelles vont vite et une fille de ma classe avait un cousin dans ma dernière école, alors elle a vite été au courant et a averti tout le monde, dis-je.

- Bon, très bien, soupira-t-elle. Va préparer tes affaires, je vais aller nous prendre des billets d'avions et nous louer une nouvelle maison dans une ville beaucoup plus éloignée cette fois. Aussi, je…

- Non, Mira, la coupais-je doucement et en la regardant dans les yeux. Cette fois, je pars. Seule. Et toi, tu restes ici. Je ne t'ais apporté que des ennuies, et je pense que ce serais mieux pour nous deux si… si je m'éloignais quelques temps. Je suis désolée, mais j'ais pris a décision. Je partirais dès ce soir.

- Ce… ce soir ? Non, s'il te plait, passe au moins une dernière nuit ici, et… implora-t-elle.

- C'est hors de question, je m'en vais dès que j'ai fais mon sac, ripostais-je.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ton mon frère l'a fait ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ne mêle pas mon père à tout ça ! C'est mon choix, et tu te porteras bien mieux sans moi !

- Tu es choquée, je le comprends. On va aller discuter calmement dans la cuisine et tu pourras réviser ton jugement…

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais ce que je fais, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà !

S'ensuivirent plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le ton montait entre elle et moi.

- TU N'ES PAS EN DROIT DE ME COMMANDER, TU N'ES PAS MA MÈRE ! TU N'AS AUCUNE AUTORITÉ SUR MOI ! explosais-je finalement.

- ET QU'EST-CE QU'UN MONSTRE COMME TOI Y CONNAIS, EN AUTORITÉ ?

Je me figeais, choquée. Je vis ses yeux briller, signe que les larmes allaient bientôt couler. Mes paroles étaient dures, les siennes encore plus. Comme je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer et que je ne pouvais supporter son regard plus longtemps, je la laissais plantée là et montais quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Sans attendre, je fermais la porte derrière moi et pris un sac dans mon armoire. J'y fourrais quelques vêtements de rechange, ma brosse à dents, un déodorant, un sachet de mentes, mon Ipod, mes écouteurs, toutes mes économies, une photo de ma mère, mon père et moi dans un restaurant, une couverture, ma brosse à cheveux et quelques élastiques. Je pris aussi mon collier, tout ce qui me restait de ma mère avec la photo, avant de fermer mon sac. Je m'assis quelques secondes sur mon lit et passais une main sur mon visage, prise d'une soudaine fatigue. Je descendis ensuite en bas faire quelques provisions de chips et de pattes d'ours. Je croisais ma mère dans le salon en revenant sur mes pas, et elle leva un regard désolé et implorant à la fois sur moi.

- Je partirais demain matin, à l'aube, lâchais-je d'une vois froide avant de remonter en haut.

Je mettais mes provisions dans mon sac aussi, et partis ensuite me coucher. Il était tôt, mais je devais prendre des forces car, contrairement à ce que j'avais dis, je ne partirais pas demain, mais cette nuit. Comme ça, les adieux ne s'éterniseraient pas. Je m'en voulais un peu de partir comme ça, après tout, Mira m'avait accueillie chez elle à la mort de mes parents, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Le temps passa très vite, et tante Mira ne monta pas me voir. À un certain moment, les lumières du couloir s'éteignirent et je sus que le moment de mon départ était venu. Je pris mon sac et sortis de ma chambre sans un bruit. Je descendis en bas puis, après un dernier regard pour ce qui avait été ma maison pour un mois et demi, je sortais à l'extérieur. L'air frais de cette nuit d'été me fit le plus grand bien et je respirais à plein poumons avant de faire quelques pas jusqu'à la rue. Bien décidée à prendre un peu l'air, je me mis à marcher d'un pas rapide dans la rue faiblement éclairée pas les lampadaires. Ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes que je marchais et, pourtant, le sentiment d'une liberté nouvelle grandissait en moi à chaque pas. Malgré moi, je souris. Oui, j'étais libre. Bien sûr, tante Mira allait me manquer, mais je reviendrais la voir en temps et en heure, surtout que notre engueulade de la veille m'avait grandement mis en rogne.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule comme ça, la nuit, siffla une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement, prête à en découdre, et vis qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un comme moi. Un _mutant. _Comment je le savais ? Bah, par les temps qui courent, quand vous croisez un homme d'assez grande stature à la peau rouge, avec des griffes, des dents pointues et une queue de diable, vous ne vous dites pas : « Oh, tiens, il s'est trompé de jour pour Halloween » mais bien : « Oh putain, un mutant ! Un bon ou un méchant ? ». Justement, je me posais la question.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? demandais-je en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

- Je t'observe depuis un bon moment, maintenant, dit-il. Je suis comme toi, tu n'es pas seule tu sais. Nous sommes des dizaines comme toi. Et si tu nous rejoins, si tu rejoins Magnéto, plus personne ne te fera de mal, plus personne ne te jugera ! Tu pourras enfin avoir ta vengeance…

Mes pensées revinrent immédiatement à tante Mira.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vengeance, car je comprends leur point de vue, affirmais-je. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rejoindre ce… Magnéto.

Et c'était vrai, enfin, en partie. Il est vraie que je voudrais faire du mal à certaines personnes, comme elles m'en ont fait, mais je pardonne à la grande majorité car je sais très bien qu'ils agissent comme ça parce qu'ils ont peur.

- Peut importe, puisque lorsque tu verras ce qu'ils ont fait à ta tante, tu comprendras ce que je m'efforce à te faire entendre, dit-il.

J'eus alors un mauvais pressentiment et, ni une, ni deux, je pensais à mes ailes. Aussitôt, je sentis un poids dans mon dos, et je sus qu'elles étaient apparues. Je les déployais de toute leur grandeur, et pris mon envol en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Habituellement, la sensation du vent sur ma peau et glissant sur mes plumes, et ce sentiment de liberté qui accompagnait mon vol, me rendaient toujours le sourire mais, sur le moment, j'étais angoissée. Je vis une lumière allumée dans le salon, et je me posais sur le pas de la porte. Je me rendis compte que notre porte d'entrée était défoncée, et je fis disparaître mes ailes. Ensuite, j'entrais en vitesse, redoutant le pire. Je me rendis dans le salon, et vis ma tante, assise droite sur le divan, me tournant le dos.

- Mira ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

Mais elle ne me répondit pas. Je répétais, un peu plus fort, mais toujours rien. Inquiète, je m'approchais d'elle et lui secouais l'épaule. Soudain, sa tête se détacha de son corps et roula par terre, tachant le plancher et le canapé immaculé de sang rouge vif. Je poussais un cri horrifié et reculais de quelques pas. Mes larmes se mirent à couler, et je sentis alors une présence à mes côtés.

- Je voulais t'avertir avant, mais je ne te trouvais pas, dit le mutant qui m'avait parlé dans la rue.

Je fermais les yeux et, pendant un instant, je souhaitais la mort de celui ou ceux qui avaient fait ça.

**« Elle nous rejoindra bientôt, plus que quelques minutes. Elle sera si convaincue que c'est des non-mutants qui auront fait ça qu'elle voudra se venger et rejoindra Magnéto. Elle ne se doute même pas un instant que c'est moi qui ai tué sa chère tante ! »**

Wow, c'était quoi, ça ? Je venais d'entendre la voix du mutant à mes côtés dans ma tête ! Mais, si je comprends bien, ce sont ses pensées ? Mais… Ça veut dire que c'est lui qui a assassiné Mira. Je ne me contrôlais plus, et je transformais mes mains en ergots tranchants. Un gout de meurtre envahit ma bouche, et je sautais sur le mutant/diable rouge à côté de moi. Je lui griffais le torse et le sang tâcha un peu son chandail. Il disparut pourtant, et réapparut à quelques mètres de moi.

- TU L'AS TUÉ ! Hurlais-je, les larmes coulant de plus bel. Tu l'as tué rien que pour que je rejoigne ton connard de maitre !

Il sembla surprit.

- Ne le nie pas ! Grondais-je. « Elle nous rejoindra bientôt, plus que quelques minutes. Elle sera si convaincue que c'est des non-mutants qui auront fait ça qu'elle voudra se venger et rejoindra Magnéto. Elle ne se doute même pas un instant que c'est moi qui ai tué sa chère tante ! » Répétais-je ensuite.

Une sorte d'admiration se peignit sur ses traits et une lueur de surprise s'alluma dans son regard.

- Tu peux lire les pensées ? dit-il.

- Apparemment, répondis-je. Tu sais, j'ai effectivement une grande envie de vengeance, tout à coup, mais pas contre les non-mutants, mais contre toi ! Je vais te tuer, salaud, je vais te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert !

Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais sans trop savoir comment, mon esprit bloqua le sien, et il tomba à genoux. Des flash de sa vie passèrent à grande vitesse devant mes yeux, mais je compris l'essentiel. Il s'appelait Azazelle et était le meilleur assassin de celui qui voulait détruire tous les non-mutants et prendre le contrôle du monde, Magnéto. Justement, Azazelle semblait fortement souffrir de mon traitement et se tortillait au sol en hurlant de douleur. Satisfaite de sa souffrance, je souris et poursuivais. Pourtant, je me rendis alors compte à quel point je devenais ce dont tout le monde me traitait, un monstre. Je me stoppais aussitôt et, sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, je sortis en trombe de ma maison. Je fis ensuite apparaître mes ailes et, après avoir bien fermé mon sac, je m'envolais loin, loin de tout ce cauchemar. Je volais pendant plusieurs heures, loin de tous les regards, et arrivais finalement au Canada, au Québec pour être plus précise. Je louais un minuscule appartement dans le centre-ville, mais c'était parfait pour moi. Je m'inscrivis aussi dans un nouveau collège. Je ne pourrais peut être pas y rester longtemps, mais je devais finir ma scolarité malgré tout. Et puis, j'avais appris que les Québécois étaient beaucoup plus tolérants envers les mutants. Enfin, passons. J'allais donc à l'école demain. Peu après, je m'installais en vitesse dans ma nouvelle maison, et allais ensuite dormir, non sans m'avoir mis le réveil. J'étais vraiment fatiguée par mon voyage, et je n'avais plus aucune larme à verser. Et puis, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Azazelle, il ne risquait pas de me retrouver de sitôt. C'est donc l'âme meurtrie mais l'esprit tranquille que je laissais le sommeil m'emporter dans les limbes de l'oublie, rien que pour une nuit.

**Alors, ce début est-il prometteur? Je tiens à préciser que la mutation des ergots et des ailes est en réalité la mutation de Jordan, un personnage de la fanfiction Angel. Jasmine SiMing m'a permit de "copier" sa mutation et je l'en remercie de tout coeur! allez jeter un coup d'oeil à sa fanfiction, ça en vaut grandement le détour!**


	2. Amis ou ennemis?

- Bienvenue au collège ! s'exclama le directeur après m'avoir donné mon horaire.

Je le remerciais et me rendis à mon casier prendre mes affaires. J'étais dans la classe 5B, grâce à mes 17 ans, et je commençais en… français. Ma matière préférée ! Je me rendis au local et, après avoir pris une inspiration pour me donner courage, je frappais à la porte. Un homme un peu plus petit que moi, à l'allure sévère et sympathique à la fois m'ouvrit.

- Tu dois être ma nouvelle élève, me dit-il avec un sourire. Entre, je vais te présenter à la classe.

Je lui obéis, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire voir mes yeux, et je me retrouvais sous une trentaine de yeux scrutateurs. Moi, je me contentais de baisser la tête.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente Aryane, votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Vas t'asseoir dans le fond, à côté d'Étienne.

Un garçon me fis un signe de la main (je pouvais le voir malgré le fait que ma tête était baissée) et je me dirigeais vers le bureau libre à côté de lui. Sans même adresser un regard à la classe, je sortis mon manuel et le cours repris comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu.

- Salut, je suis Étienne, me salua le garçon à côté de moi.

Je rivais mon regard dans le sien, et il afficha un regard mi- étonné, mi- terrifié. Et il ne m'adressa plus la parole de tout le cour. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Les quelques personnes qui tentaient de m'approcher pour faire amis-amis se faisaient rembarrer avec violence et ne revenaient jamais redemander leur reste, et ça m'arrangeait fortement.

Ça faisait un mois que j'étais arrivée, et personne n'avait encore découvert quoi que ce soit. J'avais un petit travail, aucun ami et, mieux que tout, Azazelle et compagnie ne m'avaient pas encore trouvé, tout du moins, s'ils me cherchaient encore. Je me rendis à mon deuxième cours d'une énième journée de classe (histoire), et à peine m'eus-je assise à mon bureau que la voix du directeur retentit à l'intercom :

**_« Aryane Darkstorm est demandée dans mon bureau immédiatement »_**

J'étais étonnée et légèrement inquiète. Je n'avais rien fait et, apparemment, personne n'était au courant pour ma situation alors pourquoi me demandait-il ? Sans doute pour s'assurer que je m'intégrais bien… Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je sortis donc de la classe sous le regard interrogateur des autres étudiants et descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, avant de me rendre au bureau du directeur et d'entrer.

- Ah, Aryane, soupira-t-il. Suivez moi, je vous pris.

J'obéis sans poser de questions, curieuse. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'école et, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le terrain de football du collège, j'entendis malencontreusement ses pensées. Oui, malencontreusement, car je ne contrôle rien ! Ça ne m'était arrivé que deux fois depuis la première, et je ne savais pas comment faire pour le maitriser.

**« Et dire que l'imbécile affirmait qu'elle était dure à duper ! C'était beaucoup trop facile, c'est Azazelle qui n'est qu'un incapable ! Il suffisait de prendre l'apparence du directeur, la conduire droit dans notre piège sur le terrain et le tour est joué ! Vraiment trop facile. »**

Si je comprends bien, il n'est pas mon véritable directeur, et c'est un mutant au service de Magnéto. Faisant comme si de rien n'était mais vraiment inquiète, je continuais à le suivre malgré tout. J'aperçus alors quelques personnes sur le terrain, qui semblaient nous attendre, et le « directeur » marchait désormais derrière moi, mine de rien. Pourtant, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je fis apparaître mes ailes et les déployais. Les personnes plus loin se mirent à courir dans notre direction, et je transformais mes mains en ergots.

- Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir m'avoir ? Grondais-je alors qu'ils m'encerclaient. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne rejoindrais pas un groupe d'assassins !

Sans attendre, je sautais en l'air pour m'envoler mais, à peine quelques mètres plus haut, quelque chose m'attrapa la cheville et me ramena violemment par terre. Ma tête frappa le sol et le choque me sonna quelque peu. Pourtant, je n'eus pas le temps de me reprendre car deux paires de bras me saisirent et m'obligèrent à me relever, me maintenant sur place. Je me débattais, mais peine perdue. Mon « directeur » se transforma alors en une femme à la peau bleue, aux cheveux orange, et aux yeux jaunes. Une métamorphe, apparemment. Les deux hommes qui me maintenaient étaient de forte carrure, des jumeaux. Ils avaient des yeux verts, cheveux blonds et des tatouages étranges sur le visage. Un autre (vraiment laid, soit dit en passant), avait le teint verdâtre, de drôles de lunettes rondes et une langue qui pendait sans cesse. On aurait dit un crapaud. À sa droite se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux très mêlés et sales, blonds, comme une crinière, aux dents pointues, aux yeux noirs et avec des griffes aiguisées. Enfin, un cinquième homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu pâle me fixait. Sa peau était d'une blancheur effarante, et une lueur mauvaise brillait au fond de ses yeux. Instinctivement, je sus leurs noms et leurs mutations, comme si leur esprit m'était ouvert. Alors, dans l'ordre que je les ais décrit :

- Mystique (Raven Darkholme) est métamorphe

- Les terreurs Carter (leurs vrais noms sont Max et Alex) possèdent une super-force et une super-vitesse, ainsi qu'une endurance surhumaine. Leur peau est insensible à toute douleur, sauf lorsque ladite douleur est faite par des armes blanches

- Le Crapaud (Mortimer Toynbee) possède toutes les facultés d'un… bah d'un crapaud, et peu coller aux murs. Charmant !

- Dent-de-Sabre (Victor Creed) a une force surhumaine, des griffes et un pouvoir de régénération

- Damon (Damon Salvore) est télékinésiste et a une vitesse surhumaine, peut voler lui aussi.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. En tout cas, on peut dire que j'ai affaire à des coriaces ! Pour revenir à ma situation plus que précaire, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner le combat lorsque Azazelle apparut à côté de Mystique. Une immense rage refit surface en moi, et je me débattis de plus bel. Surpris, les jumeaux relâchèrent un peu leur prise sur moi, et j'en profitais pour planter profondément mes ergots dans leurs bras. Étonnamment, lesdits ergots agirent comme des armes blanches sur eux et ils me lâchèrent complètement en poussant un cri de douleur. Dent-de-Sabre me sauta dessus mais, ayant par je ne sais quel moyen anticiper son attaque, je l'évitais sans trop de mal.

- Elle peut lire vos pensées et anticiper vos réactions ! les avertis alors Azazelle.

Pff, comme si ça allait les aider, de le savoir ! Je déployais à nouveau mes ailes, mais le Crapaud cracha une bave collante et visqueuse, qui alourdi mes plumes et m'empêcha donc de m'envoler. Je pestais en évitant une nouvelle attaque, et fis disparaître mes ailes. Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour le corps-à-corps, alors valait mieux ne pas m'encombrer davantage. Je donnais des coups de griffes à tout va, évitant quand je le pouvais. Seulement, à un certain moment, les jumeaux se mirent à tourner autour de moi en un cercle parfait, en courant avec leur super-vitesse, créant ainsi une sorte de barrière infranchissable pour moi. Je me retrouvais bien vite étourdie, et je m'effondrais au sol en tentant de reprendre mes esprits. J'eus alors une idée. Je ne pouvais pas les vaincre par la force, c'était un fait, mais par la ruse… je fis donc semblant de m'évanouir. Le vent qui s'était levé à cause de la course des Terreurs baissa peu à peu, pour finalement disparaître. J'entendis des pas crisser sur le gravier et se rapprocher de moi. Je sentis qu'on me secouait l'épaule légèrement, et quelqu'un m'entrouvrit un œil. Je ne cillais pas et me laissais faire.

- Elle est sonnées, déclara la voix de Damon. Bien joué, les Terreurs. Elle est coriace, cette gamine, Magnéto avait raison. Elle sera un atout précieux.

- Du moins, quand elle sera un peu plus docile, rigola un des jumeaux, Alex je crois.

- Aller, les gars, on l'embarque. Il ne patientera pas plus longtemps, intervient Mystique.

À peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que je me relevais d'un bond, les bousculais en les griffant au passage, et me me mis à courir comme une déchainée, avec le mince espoir de pouvoir atteindre le centre-ville avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. Pourtant, ce mince espoir disparut lorsque le Crapaud fit un saut prodigieux dans les airs pour atterrir devant moi. Je me stoppais aussitôt et me retournais pour faire demi-tour, quand je vis les jumeaux devant moi. Je fonçais vers la droite, mais Dent-de-Sabre me bloqua le passage. Je reculais pendant que les quatre s'approchaient de moi, quand je rentrais en collision avec quelque chose de dur. Je me retournais mais c'était trop tard, Azazelle m'avait immobilisé.

- Ta tante avait la même fougue lorsqu'elle a tenté de se sauver, ricana-t-il.

Je me figeais. Ce salaud osait parler de ma seule famille, qu'il avait tuée de sang froid ! Les autres s'approchèrent.

- Vous pensez qu'il faut l'assommer ? Proposa Dent-de-Sabre comme si je n'étais pas là.

- J'imagine que ce serait plus prudent, en effet, admit Damon.

- Non ! les stoppa Mystique. Il nous la faut intacte !

- Mais comment tu veux qu'on l'emmène, sinon ? C'est une vraie furie ! protesta Terreur 1 (Max Carter) en montrant son bras ensanglanté.

- Hey, ho, je suis là je vous signale ! J'ai peux être mon mot à dire, non ? intervins-je, légèrement hors de moi.

Ile ne m'accordèrent même pas un regard, et continuèrent de débattre sur la meilleure façon de m'amener à ce Magnéto. Je donnais alors un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe d'Azazelle, qui se plia en deux et qui me lâcha sous le choc. Je commençais à en avoir ma claque, ça s'éternisait, là ! Je décidais de procéder avec la manière forte et, malgré mes réticences, je décidais d'utiliser la torture psychologique que j'avais autrefois expérimentée sur l'assassin de ma tante. Je me concentrais quelques secondes et mon esprit rencontra alors celui des autres. Ils se figèrent tous sur place, avant de se mettre à hurler en se tortillant au sol. Je stoppais presque aussitôt le traitement, je trouvais ça inhumain et déloyal. Oui, je sais, mes valeurs sont un peu de trop dans cette situation mais bon, je n'y pouvais rien ! Enfin, j'en profitais pour me remettre à courir en direction du centre-ville et, alors qu'ils allaient se remettre à ma poursuite, une sorte de vaisseau se posa entre eux et moi. Merde, ils avaient des renforts ! Huit personnes descendirent. Je me remis à courir encore plus vite, espérant pouvoir leur échapper.

- Attends, s'il te plait ! entendis-je.

Mais je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner et accélérais à nouveau. Après quelques minutes de courses bien pénibles pour moi, j'arrivais à mon appartement. Je montais jusqu'au dernier étage (j'habitais tout en haut, ô joie, ô bonheur !) et entrais finalement « chez moi ». Je soupirais de soulagement, et me rendis à ma chambre. Je ramassais mes affaires et les fourrais sans ménagement dans mon sac. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses, je voulais pouvoir fuir rapidement au besoin, comme en ce moment. Après m'être assurée que j'avais tout rassemblé, je regardais mes mains, et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Du sang séché, mélangé à de la terre et des morceaux de chair, était encastré entre mes ongles. Dégoutée, je me rendis à la salle de bain me les laver. C'était vraiment écoeurant. Après quelques minutes, je réussis à enlever tout le sang. Ensuite, je fis apparaître mes ailes, redoutant le pire. Elles étaient collées à cause de la bave du Crapaud. Jugeant que j'avais encore un peu de temps, je commençais la longue et pénible tâche qu'était de décoller les plumes une à une. Environ une heure et demi plus, je réussis à achever ma besogne, et mes ailes étaient désormais douces, légères et soyeuses comme autrefois. Satisfaite, je les repliais dans mon dos et retournais dans ma chambre me changer. Ils n'avaient pas encore débarqué, alors ils ne devaient sans doute pas avoir trouvé mon appartement, du moins pour l'instant. Et, si ça se trouve, ils pensent que je suis déjà parti et ont quitter la ville ! Mais ça ne change rien, je dois partir quand même. J'ai fait mon temps, ici, et ils sont devenus trop nombreux. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un endroit où me planquer, ça devient pénible, à la fin… Comme à chaque fois que je me sens mal, je portais ma main à mon cou pour serrer le pendentif du collier de ma mère (une larme de cristal de taille moyenne, translucide et vraiment belle, avec une monture en or et deux petites ailes d'argent) mais, à ma plus grande surprise, ma main se referma dans le vide. Je tâtais mon cou et me rendis compte que ma chaine avait disparu. Je l'avais sans doute perdu durant le combat. La panique m'envahit, et une idée absurde et dénuée de sens germa dans mon esprit. C'était tout ce qui me restait de ma mère, je devais retourner le chercher. Mais, j'avais quand même parcouru une grande distance, il aurait pu tomber n'importe où ! Découragée car j'avais peu de chances, voir aucune, de le retrouver, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, mais retenais mes larmes. Je ne devais pas craquer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Inquiète et intriguée à la fois (ma curiosité va finir par me tuer), je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis à ma porte. Pourtant, j'arrêtais ma main à un centimètre de la poignée. Et si c'était les mutants de Magnécon ? Mais non, ils seraient entrés par la fenêtre, sinon, ou ils auraient déjà défoncé la porte et le mur.

- Qui est là ? demandais-je en tentant d'avoir une voix neutre.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit une voix de vieil homme de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Nous » ? Réellement interloquée, j'entrouvris la porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et remarquais qu'ils étaient neuf. Celui qui avait parlé était chauve et et en chaise roulante, et je vis que tous ceux qui étaient avec lui étaient ceux qui avaient débarqué entre moi et mes assaillants. Je soupirais intérieurement de soulagement, ils ne semblaient pas être avec Azazelle et sa bande.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Me méfiais-je tout de même.

Le vieux chauve sourit (chauve-souris ! Nan, oubliez, je deviens folle).

- Nous voulons seulement parler avec toi. Pouvons nous entrer ?

Étrangement, je me sentais en confiance avec lui, aussi asquisais-je en me traitant mentalement de vieille dégénérée complètement barjo. J'ouvris la porte et la « délégation » entra au grand complet, avant de s'installer dans mon salon, un peu partout. Je sus leurs noms avant même qu'ils ne se présentent, mais quand à leurs intentions et leurs pouvoirs, je n'en savais strictement rien.

- Mon nom est Charles-Xavier, dit celui en chaise roulante. Voici Cyclope, Tornade, Jean Grey, Logan, Piotr, Bobby, Malicia et John…

- Pyro, grogna le dernier, moi c'est Pyro.

- Et Pyro, soupira Charles-Xavier, blasé.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Amis ou ennemis ? intervins-je.

Ils semblèrent étonnés pendant quelques secondes, puis la dénommée Jean Grey fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

**« Nous sommes des amis, tu n'as rien à craindre de nous » **dit-elle.

- Sortez de ma tête ! hurlais-je en reculant.

Mon esprit repoussa violemment le sien, et elle se retrouva projetée violemment sur le plancher. La vitre derrière moi explosa, et tout le monde se baissa. Je me relevais en tremblant un peu, de peur, de honte et d'inquiétude à la fois. Cyclope se pencha sur Grey, et Bobby s'avança à grand pas de moi. Aussitôt, croyant qu'il allait me frapper, je poussais un cri en fermant les yeux et en plaçais mes bras devant mon visage, attendant le choc… qui ne vient pas. Je relevais lentement mon regard vers eux. Ils semblaient interloqués de ma réaction, même Jean, et le garçon blond s'était stoppé à un mètre de ma personne. Il fixa Charles-Xavier, et je sus qu'ils communiquaient. Aussi m'immisçais-je dans la « conversation ».

**« Je voulais seulement voir si elle était blessée, professeur » **plaida le blond.

**« Je comprends, mais elle ne semble pas avoir vécu des choses faciles, elle est méfiante. Les coups de la vie l'ont endurci et fragilisé à la fois, il faudra énormément d'arguments pour la convaincre de nous suivre à l'école » **répondit-il.

L'école ? Ils veulent que je les suive à une école ?

**« Elle semble très puissante, professeur » **intervient Grey.

**« Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? » **demanda Bobby.

- Sûrement un peu des deux, dis-je à voix haute, attirant ainsi leur attention. Alors, c'est quoi, votre histoire d'école ?

- Tout le monde, retournez dans le vaisseau, demanda le professeur Xavier. Je vous rejoins bientôt.

Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent mon appartement. Bon, ils n'avaient apparemment pas l'envie de m'emmener de force, c'est une bonne chose.

- Et bien, maintenant, nous pouvons parler en toute tranquillité, commença-t-il. Enfin, si j'ai tenu à venir te voir, c'est pour te proposer de rejoindre mon école. Il s'agit d'un collège pour mutants, où tu pourrais suivre tes cours sans problèmes liés à ta ou tes mutations. Et puis, nous serions aussi en mesure de te protéger.

- Me protéger ? m'étonnais-je. Donc, vous n'êtes pas avec Magnécon ?

Il sembla rigoler du petit surnom.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas avec lui. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une guerre se prépare, n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre les mutants et les non-mutants ? tentais-je.

- Exact. Magnéto pense qu'il faut anéantir les non-mutants car sinon, nous ne vivrions jamais en paix. Je pense plutôt qu'il faut trouver une façon pacifique pour pouvoir coexister sans problème, expliqua-t-il. Mais Magnéto est en train de recruter énormément de mutants, qui en ont tous assez d'être rejetés de la société.

Il prit une pause, puis me fixa dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Je crains que tu ne sois sa cible première.

- Quoi ? m'étranglais-je à moitié. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais qu'il me cherche, il a envoyé des mutants à ma poursuite, mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'ais-je donc de plus que les autres ?

- Il se trouve que tu es très puissante, voir plus que lui, et il désire t'avoir de son côté, de gré ou de force. Si jamais il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il ne prendra pas le risque de t'avoir comme adversaire et fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se débarrasser de toi, répondit-il. Alors, je ne veux pas te presser, mais tu n'as guère le temps et je dois repartir au plus vite à l'école avec les autres. Alors, nous suis-tu ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis me décidais.

- Je viens avec vous, affirmais-je. Laissez moi seulement prendre mes affaires.

Il accepta avec un sourire bienveillant et je courus jusqu'à ma chambre prendre mon sac, avant de revenir vers lui. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et prîmes l'ascenseur (bah oui, descendre les escaliers avec une chaise roulante, c'est pas l'idéal), avant de sortir dehors. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres. Je suivis pourtant le professeur jusqu'à l'école, où je me figeais. Et si c'était un piège ? Il vit que je m'étais arrêté, et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu n'as pas à nous craindre, Aryane, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Aller, notre avion nous attend, dit-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête et nous allâmes sur le terrain de football où j'avais faillis me faire capturer quelques temps plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? m'insurgeais-je.

- Mais non, attends un peu, me calma-t-il.

Et, d'un coup, un énorme avion (on va dire vaisseau) apparut devant nous. Je reculais de deux pas, surprise. Puis, quand je vis Charles-Xavier monter à bord, je me retrouvais confrontée à un dilemme. Devais-je y aller ou poursuivre ma vie en solitaire ? Je devais faire face à mon destin, désormais, je ne pouvais plus y échapper. Je souris. J'avais déjà fait mon choix, bien avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Et je montais à mon tour dans le vaisseau.

**Alors, cette suite? Je sais, je me répétais lors du combat, mais j'y pouvais rien. Désolée quand même et s'il vous plait, REVIEWS!**


	3. Une nouvelle vie?

Chapitre 3 –Nouvelle vie ?-

À peine fus-je entrée que la « porte » se referma derrière moi. Et je me retrouvais confrontée à tous ceux que j'avais failli blesser tout à l'heure. Je les dévisageais, tout comme eux me dévisageaient. Enfin, pas Jean et Tornade, elles, elles conduisaient, mais les autres semblaient curieux, étonnés et inquiets à la fois. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Bobby vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tendit la main.

- Bobby, même si tu le sais déjà, dit-il.

J'hésitais quelques secondes, puis souris en lui serrant la main.

- Aryane, dis-je simplement. Au fait, je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça tout à l'heure, je pensais que… que…

- Que je voulais te frapper ? compléta-t-il doucement. Non, je voulais seulement voir si tu étais blessée. Mais pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça ?

- Parce que… parce que quand l'école dans laquelle je me trouvais découvrait que j'étais une mutante, certains élèves en venaient à me frapper avant que je ne réussisse à m'enfuir alors, quand je t'ai vu t'avancer, j'ai pris peur et… et voilà, quoi.

Il ascquisa en silence. Moi, je me giflais mentalement. Pourquoi est-ce que je dévoilais tout ça à un parfait inconnu ? Bon, d'accord, pas totalement inconnu, mais presque. Enfin, ses trois amis vinrent s'asseoir avec nous, et je serrais la main de chacun. Pourtant, quand ce fut le tour de Malicia, elle tenta de retirer sa main, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose, mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais déjà saisis.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandais-je en avisant son air paniqué et ne lâchant pas sa main, tentant de la calmer.

Les quatre me fixaient, interloqués.

- Youhou, la terre appelle Pyro, Malicia, Bobby et Piotr ! m'exclamais-je en claquant des doigts.

Ils se reprirent, et Malicia retira sa main d'un coup sec.

- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ? m'énervais-je.

- Bon, pour faire court, la mutation de Malicia ne lui permet pas d'entrer en contact avec les gens… commença Bobby.

- Comme si ma peau était empoisonnée, ajouta la jeune fille.

- Et donc, elle aspire l'énergie vitale de toutes les personnes qu'elle touche, ses pouvoirs aussi s'il s'agit d'un mutant, poursuivit Pyro.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle porte des gants, compléta Piotr. Mais on ne comprend pas pourquoi ça ne t'a pas affecté.

- Croyez moi, je ne le sais pas plus que vous, affirmais-je.

Mais, je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car quelque chose frappa la cuirasse du vaisseau, le faisant tanguer.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Logan en s'accrochant à un siège avec… avec des lames ?

Mais elles sortent d'où, ses lames ? On dirait de longues griffes en argent, qui sortent de ses jointures. Des griffes, apparemment. En tout cas, le vaisseau tangua de nouveau et je décidais d'aller voir de quoi il en retourne.

- Professeur, ouvrez le sas ! demandais-je (ou plutôt ordonnais-je).

Il hésita, puis accepta. Il donna l'ordre à Jean, qui resta interloquée, pour finalement obéir à mon commandement. Je me plaçais devant le sas qui s'ouvrait, et fis apparaître mes ailes, repliées dans mon dos. Il y eu des hoquets de stupeur derrière moi mais, sans y prêter attention, je pris mon élan et sautais dans le vide. Après quelques secondes de chute, je les déployais, ce qui me remonta illico-presto à la hauteur de notre astronef, Je vis alors Damon tournoyer autour, ses ailes noirs grandes ouvertes, et les Terreurs Carter en train de défoncer la cuirasse blindée du vaisseau. Damon devait les avoir monté là. Profitant du fait qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, je retournais à l'intérieur en quatrième vitesse et le sas se referma.

- Damon vole autour, dis-je. Les Terreurs Carter sont sur le toit, et essayent de le défoncer.

- Je vais m'en occuper, affirma Logan en s'approchant.

- Seules des armes blanches peuvent vraiment les blesser, leur peau est totalement insensible au reste, l'avertis-je.

Trois longues lames sortirent de chacune de ses mains.

- Ça me va parfaitement.

- Je vais te faire monter, accroche toi !

Je transformais mes mains en ergots et les accrochais à ses épaules (non, je ne transperce pas sa peau, j'ai seulement une bonne prise). Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, le sas se rouvrit à nouveau et je sautais, l'entrainant dans ma chute. Je nous remontais sans attendre et le lâchais sur le toit du vaisseau, entre nos deux envahisseurs. Moi, j'allais m'occuper de Damon. Je croyais le surprendre mais, alors que j'arrivais dans son dos, il se retourna. Je me stoppais aussitôt.

- C'est plutôt lâche d'attaquer dans le dos, se moqua-t-il.

- Et bien sûr, attirer quelqu'un dans un piège, à un contre sept, c'était très courageux, cinglais-je.

Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin comme réponse. Je vais le tuer dans pas longtemps si ça continue comme ça !

- Allons, tu vas vraiment me combattre ? Je suis comme toi, tu es comme moi, comme nous tous. Nous sommes frères et sœurs ! tenta-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'air d'en tenir compte lorsque vous m'avez attaqué, rétorquais-je. Et j'ai fait mon choix, je ne vous rejoindrais pas. Vous n'êtes que des assassins au servir d'un connard de psychopathe mutant ! m'énervais-je ensuite. Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Je transformais alors mes mains en ergots et lui « sautais » dessus, si c'est possible de sauter alors qu'on est en train de voler. Je remarquais alors qu'il possédait les mêmes facultés que moi, et j'entends par là les serres. Merde ! Le combat s'engagea. Il semblait, non, avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi je ne le griffais que très rarement. Moi, par contre, je me prenais presque tous ses coups. J'avais les bras entaillés et le visage dégoulinant de sang, mais je continuais malgré tout. Il s'éloigna alors un peu de moi.

- Pourquoi ne nus rejoins-tu pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

- T'es con, vraiment stupide ou juste sourd ? raillais-je. Vous avez tué ma seule famille !

- Correction, Azazel s'en est chargé, me répondit-il. Mais est-ce tout ?

- Vous attaqué en lâche. Vous êtes des assassins. Vous tentez de prendre le contrôle du monde. Vous voulez éradiquer tous les non-mutants. Magnéto veut me tuer, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est assez ou je continue ?

- Je t'en pris, arrête ça ! se moqua-t-il. On attaque seulement si nécessaire et en groupe parce qu'on est plus fort, ce qui n'est pas de la lâcheté, mais de la stratégie. Nous tuons seulement si cela peut nous être bénéfique, et non pour le plaisir, contrairement aux véritables assassins. Nous voulons prendre le contrôle du monde et éradiquer les non-mutants car si ce n'est pas nous qui remportons la guerre, ce sera eux, et nous serons alors chassés partout et mis à mort. C'est eux, ou nous.

- Une cohabitation est possible ! affirmais-je, tout de même incertaine de ce que j'avançais. Si vous continuer d'agir ainsi, c'est là que vous leur donner raison, c'est là que vous êtes réellement des monstres.

- Et se défendre est interdit ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Ils ont peur ! rétorquais-je. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre, ils ne savent pas différencier les véritables monstres des mutants comme nous. C'est seulement en agissant comme vous le faites que nous devenons véritablement ce qu'ils craignent, et qui renforce leur besoin de se sentir protégés, ce qui va les pousser à nous chasser et nous discriminer !

- Peut importe, Charles-Xavier t'a déjà contaminé l'esprit, s'exaspéra-t-il. Je te laisse une dernière chance de nous suivre et après, nous serons véritablement ennemis. Tu ne désires donc pas que nous soyons alliés ?

- Oui… soufflais-je. Nous serons alliés lorsque vous cesserez de me pourchasser. Nous serons alliés lorsque vous laisserez les non-mutants en paix. Nous serons alliés lorsque vous abandonnerez vos idées de guerre absurdes. Nous serons alliés lorsque vous tournerez le dos à Magnéto. Nous serons alliés lorsque vous me rendrez ma tante. Nous serons alliés lorsque vous vous retrouverez enterrés six pieds sous terre pour tout le mal que vous avez répandu. Ça répond à ta question ?

J'avais monté le ton au fur et à mesure que je débitais mes paroles, et ma voix résonnait désormais dans le silence qui régnait dans le ciel. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Logan venait de se débarrasser des Terreurs Carter et qu'il venait de les jeter dans le vide.

- Bien, si c'est ton choix, soupira alors Damon. Lorsque nous nous reverrons, Magnéto aura sans doute une nouvelle offre pour toi.

- Je n'en ai cure, affirmais-je.

- À ta guise, mais je te préviens. Si tu le fais attendre trop longtemps, alors il s'occupera lui-même de ton cas… définitivement, me prévint-il.

- J'attends Magnécon de pied ferme, déclarais-je avec un sourire en coin. Qu'il vienne me chercher s'il l'ose.

Il se secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour me montrer qu'il désapprouvait mon choix (comme si on s'attendait à d'autres choses) et plongea alors dans le vide pour rejoindre ses alliés qui l'attendaient probablement au sol, beaucoup plus bas. Je soupirais de soulagement et allais me poser près de Logan. Pourtant, dès que je me posais sur mes deux pieds, je m'effondrais par terre dans un cri de douleur. Wolverine me rattrapa de justesse et je regardais ma jambe, ensanglantée. Je me relevais avec son aide et demandais à Jean de nous ouvrir le vaisseau, avant de le soulever pour aller à l'intérieur. Dès que nous fûmes en dedans, la porte du vaisseau se referma et Charles-Xavier se dirigea vers nous, comme pas mal tout le monde, en fait.

- La gamine est blessée, dit alors Logan, qui me tenait fermement par les bras.

- Et toi, le vieux, tu crois que tu es en meilleur état ? fis-je remarquer en désignant les multiples blessures qui le recouvraient.

Soudain, ses blessures se mirent à se refermer d'elles-mêmes une à une, pour finalement complètement disparaître.

- Tu disais ? Se moqua-t-il. Aller, Tornade, tu peux t'occuper d'elle ? Elle est salement amochée.

Je sentis alors une pression dans ma jambe, qui n'était plus douloureuse. Je la regardais et vis alors une griffe sortir peu à peu pour finalement tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. Ma blessure se referma et, bien vite, il n'y eu plus aucune trace de celle-ci, ni des autres d'ailleurs. J'étais étonnée, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

- Tu disais ? me moquais-je en fixant l'air surpris de Logan.

Il grogna une réponse inintelligible avant d'aller s'asseoir. Charles-Xavier s'approcha alors de moi.

- Tu es pleine de surprises, Aryane. Il semblerait que tu ais copiée la mutation de Logan dans ta génétique, c'est très étonnant. Si tu le permets, il faudra faire des tests pour voir les autres mutations possibles que tu possèdes, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Et bien… bien sûr, je… ça ne me dérange pas, balbutiais-je.

- Très bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé là-haut. Nous t'avons vu parler avec Damon, et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a dit sur nous, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave.

- Sur vous ? m'étonnais-je. Il n'a rien dit. Par contre, il a essayé de me convaincre de les rejoindre. J'ai refusé, il a persisté, on s'est battu et il a finalement réessayé de me convaincre, j'ai encore refusé et il est partit.

Il hocha la tête, et me quitta. Je rejoignis alors Bobby, Piotr, Pyro et Malicia, qui semblaient m'attendre.

- Très beau combat, me félicita Bobby.

- Je manque encore d'entrainements, répondis-je, peu habituée au compliments.

- J'aurais bien voulu participer, bougonna Pyro.

- Tu n'aurais pas vraiment servi, à moins que tu saches voler ou que tu saches te battre avec des armes blanches, le consolais-je.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire, et Malicia me tapota l'épaule. Je me tournais vers elle, intriguée, et elle me tendit sa main, fermée sur quelque chose.

- Je crois que tu l'as perdu pendant que tu te battais contre eux, sur le terrain de l'école, dit-elle en ouvrant son poing.

Je vis alors mon collier. Émue, je le pris délicatement et l'attachais à mon cou, avant de serrer Malicia contre moi.

- Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'y tenais, soufflais-je.

Elle rigola.

- Vu la façon dont tu réagis, je me doute tout de même de quelque chose, me dit-elle. Qui te l'a offert ?

Je me figeais, et elle sembla le remarquer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, si tu ne veux pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Non, ça ira. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert. Elle est décédée il y a neuf ans maintenant, dans un accident de voiture, expliquais-je.

Je fus surprise. Je n'avais pas ressenti l'habituelle boule dans la gorge comme à chaque fois que je pense ou parler d'elle. Peut-être avais-je réussi à tourner la page ?

- Et… ton père ? demanda Pyro malgré les regards des autres.

- Je ne l'ai jamais connu, dis-je sans vraiment d'émotion. Je sais qu'il est vivant et qu'il nous a seulement abandonné, ma mère et moi, mais il ne me manque pas.

Et c'était vrai, je ne ressentais aucun manque, aucun vide en moi à chaque fois qu'on parle de mon père. Pyro souffla alors de soulagement, se voulant discret, mais il semblait heureux de ne pas avoir installé un malaise. Piotr changea alors de sujet, et nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien. C'était la première fois que je pouvais avoir une réelle conversation avec des personnes, des personnes qui me comprennent, qui peuvent se mettre à ma place et qui me soutiennent vraiment. Oui, j'étais à ma place, désormais, avec de vrais amis.

- Regardez ! s'écria alors Malicia.

Je regardais par le hublot et vit alors un immense domaine. Il y avait de gros terrains vagues, une énorme forêt et un très gros manoir, on aurait dit un château ! Les lierres courraient sur les pierres usées, mais tout de même solides, qui composaient l'habitation. Il y avait des grandes fontaines, des haies bien coupées et de hautes fenêtres par lesquelles filtraient les rayons du soleil dans les différentes pièces. Des enfants et des adolescents marchaient, courraient, riaient, parlaient, jouaient, étudiaient un peu partout, donnant de la vie à l'endroit déjà enchanteur.

- Bienvenue à l'École Xavier pour les Jeunes Surdoués, dit alors le professeur derrière moi.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui offris un grand sourire. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Je vais enfin pouvoir tourner la page, et commencer une nouvelle vie, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé.


	4. Le commencement

Nous nous posâmes finalement dans la grande cour et, à ma grande surprise, le sol s'ouvrit sous nous, révélant un hangar secret. Je regardais, fascinée, le vaisseau descendre jusque sous terre, avant que le toit ne finisse par se refermer. Nous descendîmes finalement du vaisseau mais, lorsque je posais ma main sur la rampe, une couche de glace se forma sur celle-ci. Je poussais un cri, surprise, et reculais de deux pas. Bobby m'offrit un sourire gêné.

- Je crois que tu as copié ma mutation, grimaça-t-il.

- Et ça prend combien de temps pour se contrôler ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'habituer, répliqua-t-il. Professeur !

Il expliqua ce qui se passait au professeur en quelques mots, et celui-ci posa un regard sur moi, que je ne saurais identifier.

- Aryane, je crois que nous devrons effectuer les tests plus tôt que prévu, dit-il d'un air préoccupé. Je te conseille d'éviter tout contact physique avec les autres mutants en attendant.

J'hochais la tête, un peu inquiète de ce qui allait suivre malgré tout. Ils me conduisirent jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, avant que Malicia ne m'emmène avec elle. Elle ouvrit une porte semblable à toutes les autres, et m'invita à entrer.

- Voilà ta chambre, dit-elle en prenant place sur l'un des deux lits. Tu seras ma colocataire, à moins que tu ne veuilles une chambre seule, bien sûr.

- Ça me va parfaitement, répondis-je doucement.

Je posais mon sac sur la table basse et m'allongeais sur mon lit en serrant mon collier dans mon poing. Une vague de fatigue me saisit soudainement, et je me relevais. Je savais pourquoi je me sentais si étourdie tout à coup. Je retirais donc ma veste, et fis apparaître mes ailes, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à ma nouvelle amie. Je roulais un peu les muscles de mes épaules engourdies, puis me tournais vers elle.

- Je peux les faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté, mais les dissimuler aux yeux de tous m'épuise, lui expliquais-je. J'imagine que ça ne dérangera personne si je les laisse à découvert, pas vrai ?

- Aucunement, ça va seulement attirer le regard des autres élèves pendant un moment, mais ça ira, affirma-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et caressa les plumes du haut du bout des doigts.

- Elles sont magnifiques, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu peux retirer tes gants, déclarais-je en lui souriant. Après tout, je ne sens rien, pas…

Sans le vouloir, je fis apparaître une couche de glace sur sa main. Elle la retira vivement et la secouant en riant un peu, alors que j'affichais une mine gênée.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais mettre des gants, le temps que j'apprenne à me maitriser, grimaçais-je.

- J'en ai une paire que je peux te prêter, proposa-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir, et en ressorti une paire de gants, noirs, simples, comme je les aime. Je les enfilais en vitesse, et elle m'invita ensuite à la suivre. Elle me fit visiter l'école en entier. Étonnamment, nous ne croisâmes personne.

- Où se trouvent les élèves ? demandais-je.

- En cours, répondit-elle.

Ah, c'est vrai, j'étais partie en plein milieu de la journée.

- Tu sais, je peux toujours retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la chambre en attendant que tu achèves ta journée de classe, proposais-je, un peu gênée de l'obliger à me trainer partout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureuse qu'on m'ait désigné pour m'occuper de toi ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu me permets de manquer la biologie, ce qui n'est pas rien !

Je souris, rassurée. Elle me conduisit alors sur le toit de l'école.

- Que fait-on ici ? m'étonnais-je, curieuse.

- Et bien, on a fait le tour de l'école, mais je suis curieuse… commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains, semblant gênée.

- Tu veux voir comment je vole ? tentais-je, retenant un rire devant sa mine contrite.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien entendu. C'est vrai que je peut être envahissante avec les nouveaux venus… s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassurais-je. Prépare toi au spectacle !

Je grimpais sur le rebord du toit, lui envoyais un clin d'œil, et sautais en bas. Rendue à deux mètres du sol, je déployais mes ailes, ce qui me fit remonter d'un coup devant elle, qui s'était penchée par dessus le vide pour vérifier que je ne me fracassais pas sur le sol. Je croisais les bras en faisant du surplace, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Avoue que tu as eu peur ! m'esclaffais-je.

- Arrête de te moquer ! se plaignit-elle.

J'éclatais de rire, et vins lui saisir les épaules. Elle se raidit instantanément.

- Aie confiance, lui dis-je simplement.

Elle se détendit, et je la soulevais de terre. C'est qu'elle est légère. Je la fis voler à quelques mètres du toit, et elle poussa un cri en gigotant un peu, surprise. Je transformais mes mains en ergots pour avoir une meilleure prise et ne pas risquer de l'échapper. Je la fis voler ainsi pendant quelques minutes et, quand les muscles de mes bras commencèrent à protester, je la reposais doucement sur le toit, et me posais ensuite devant elle en repliant mes ailes dans mon dos. Elle semblait sous le choc de l'expérience, et sautait partout.

- C'était fantastique ! J'ai adoré, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai volé, c'était… débita-t-elle rapidement.

- Du calme, Malicia, la stoppais-je en riant. Il faudra que je m'entraine encore un peu si je veux pouvoir retenter l'expérience. C'est que, mine de rien, tu n'es pas aussi légère que tu en as l'air.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Cela annonçait sans doute la fin des cours. Je me tendis imperceptiblement. Était-ce une si bonne idée, finalement ? Malicia me prit le bras dans un geste rassurant.

- Tout ira bien. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, comme ça, tu affronteras les élèves quand tu t'en sentiras prête, déclara-t-elle

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Je gardais le silence quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, et décidais finalement de rejoindre tout le monde. Plus vite ce serait fait et plus vite ça serait terminé. Elle me conduisit donc au réfectoire. Il ressemblait à un réfectoire ordinaire, et la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, tout âge confondu, n'avaient pas de mutation visible. Pourtant, j'en vis bien quelque uns user de leur pouvoir pour frimer ou faire le pitre. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je ne leur prêtais pas attention, et suivis Malicia jusqu'à la table du fond, où se trouvaient déjà Bobby, Piotr et John. Nous prîmes place près d'eux, et c'est là que je me rendis compte du silence qui régnait dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, ou plutôt vers moi. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, et je me dissimulais le visage derrière mes cheveux noirs. Pyro ricana.

- Quelqu'un ne semble pas grandement apprécier être le centre de l'attention, se moqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement manger et faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? me désespérais-je d'une petite voix.

- Parce que tu es nouvelle et que tout le monde t'a plus ou moins vu voler par la fenêtre, déclara Bobby d'un ton détaché. En plus que ce n'est pas comme si tu cachais ta mutation. Tu sais, des ailes, ça ne passe pas inaperçu très longtemps.

- Ça m'épuise de les dissimuler à longueur de journée, me défendis-je. Et je ne suis pas la seule qui montre sa mutation.

Je désignais du menton un jeune garçon qui tirait la langue à tout le monde, une langue très longue et bleue. Finalement, les conversations reprirent, mais j'entendais d'ici qu'elles me visaient toutes. Le professeur Xavier prit alors la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, nous accueillons aujourd'hui…

Un nouveau professeur, un nouveau professeur, n'importe qui sauf moi…

- Une nouvelle élève.

Merde. Les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur moi, et je me cachais courageusement derrière l'immense dos de Piotr.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas l'importuner, ajouta le professeur. Et bien entendu, de rendre sa vie ici agréable. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Je soufflais un bon coup lorsqu'une joyeuse cacophonie s'installa et me replaçais normalement entre Piotr et Malicia.

- Dit, pourquoi tu portes des gants ?

Je fixais Bobby quelques secondes, surprise qu'il l'ait remarqué.

- Sincèrement ? Ta mutation me fait…

- Pas de gros mots ! se moqua Malicia.

- Bon, alors ta mutation, que j'ai copiée, me crée des difficultés, répétais-je entre mes dents. Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler et gèle tout ce que je touche. J'ai donc emprunter des gants à Malicia le temps que je gère tout ça, et de ce fait, je ne peux copier la mutation de personne d'autre puisqu'il faut apparemment un contact physique.

- Je pourrais t'entrainer, proposa-t-il. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi.

- Et ça t'a prit combien de temps ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Euh… chacun avance à son rythme, déclara-t-il en évitant ma question.

Je poussais un soupir de frustration, ce qui fit rigoler les autres.

- Je ne suis pas très patiente, grimaçais-je. Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut, non ? Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Bobby esquissa un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ouh, je sens que je vais regretter mon choix.

- Doucement !

Il plongea sur le côté, évitant de peu mon jet de glace. Nous nous trouvions dans ce qu'ils appelaient la « salle des dangers » pour mon entrainement. Bobby voulait d'abord que j'extériorise ma nouvelle mutation dans toute sa puissance, ce que j'avais fait… et regretté. J'avais détruit plusieurs des machines, et le sol était entièrement glacé. J'ai bien failli tuer John, mais il s'en était finalement sorti. Au final, seul Bobby avait le droit de rester près de moi. Il voulait que je m'entraine à tirer des jets de glace sur des cibles mouvantes, disant que ça aiderait ma concentration. Ah, il en a des bonnes, lui ! Il se releva, et me fit face. Moi, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais froid, j'étais épuisée, et je voulais dormir.

- Bobby, je suis crevée ! Soupirais-je. On peut pas reprendre demain ?

- Tu quitteras cette salle lorsque tu auras atteint une cible sans la faire exploser, répliqua-t-il, inflexible.

Il réprima un bâillement de justesse. Sachant qu'il était très sérieux, je me concentrais beaucoup plus sur la glace que je créais et, au bout d'une autre heure de torture et de jurons colorés, de doutes et de désespoir, je parvins enfin à toucher une cible sans la détruire. Je crois pourtant que Bobby aurait fini par abandonner par reprendre demain, vu ses yeux qui se fermaient d'eux-mêmes à notre départ. Lorsque je retournais à ma chambre, Malicia dormait à poings fermés, et le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Heureusement que demain (où aujourd'hui, dépendamment des points de vue) était samedi. Samedi égal grasse matinée ! Je me laissais tomber comme une masse et ne pris même pas la peine de me changer. Je m'endormis quelques secondes plus tard, du moins, j'imagine.


End file.
